Sophomore
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Blaine has a flashback from when he dated Logan. Past!Blogan. Based on CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**A/N: This is one of Blaine's flashbacks to when he first started dating Logan.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The original characters belong to the amazing Mama CP. Blaine and Kurt belong to Fox and Glee. The song _Sophomore_ belongs to the fabulous Darren Criss.**

"Did you ever remember the good times when you were with Logan?" the countertenor had asked.

That's what had sent my head spinning. That question is what's kept me from sleeping for the past week.

"Not really," I replied, only _half_ lying. "Why do you ask?" I said, with a perplexed look on my face.

"No reason. I was just curious," the taller boy said, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well, even if I did," I paused, "The past is the past. I love _you_, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

That night when I was lying in bed, I kept replaying a certain memory. It was one of the best memories I had of when I was dating Logan. It felt as if I was looking into a pensieve as a completely different person.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Ms. Medel?" the boy with dark slicked hair said.<p>

"Yes, Blaine?" said the woman at the piano.

He stood up as straight and tall as he could and said, "I was wondering if… Before we end today's Warblers meeting, if I could, uh…" then trailed off as he glanced at the acoustic guitar on its stand along the wall.

"Play something for us?" she finished, smiling warmly at the newest Warbler.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. Then he added hastily, "If, that's alright with you and Mr. Harvey."

Ms. Medel looked up at Mr. Harvey, who was standing next to the piano.

"I don't see why not," he said.

She turned back to Blaine and said, "Go for it."

Blaine grinned and bounced happily over to the guitar stand.

"The White Rabbit seems extra springy today," Evan said, smirking mischievously.

"It surely must have something to do with the Knave," said Ethan, Evan's twin brother, an identical smirk plastered on his face.

The blond soon-to-be-prefect shot them withering looks and rolled his eyes, to which they smirked even more.

Blaine was too anxious to even retort. He took his place in front of the boys and teachers.

"Alright. So, uh. This is an original song I started writing when I first transferred to Dalton, but I just finished it recently. It's called _Sophomore_," he said, grinning a grin specifically for Logan. "I hope you all enjoy it."

"Probably some of us more than others," the Asian boy, Wes, said teasingly.

But Blaine just ignored the snickering and began strumming.

_I've got a t-shirt on from you._

_Your music's all I listen to._

The African American boy, David, shot Wes a look that screamed, "Obviously!" Since the pair had started dating, Blaine had been playing the playlist Logan had put together for him over and over again.

Wes chuckled under his breath and patted his best friend on the back.

_I drop your name with all my friends._

_Ain't it a shame that it's pretend?_

The strawberry blonde boy named Reed, who was sitting next to the twins, smiled encouragingly.

"_And I'm pretty sure that one day you will meet me and you will see just how cool I am,_" Blaine sang to Logan, smiling shyly.

Returning his attention back to the group of boys, he continued, once again, looking a little nervous.

_But for now I'm just._

_For now I'm stuck as a _

_Sophomore,_

_A sophomore,_

_A sophomore._

_No, no, no, no, no…_

From the other side of Reed sat Joshua, who gave Blaine a thumbs up when the singer glanced in his direction.

Blaine smiled a little wider, and then went on with the song.

"_It's too bad I'm only 16. I wanna rock that high school movie scene,_" he sang, faking a rock guitar move, which made everyone chuckle.

_I was thinking that, like, maybe we could chill tonight._

_We could watch 'The Breakfast Club,' is that alright?_

And again, the whole room laughed. It was pretty impossible to keep a straight face when Blaine was performing.

Again, looking into Logan's eyes, Blaine sang,

"_And I'm pretty sure that one day you will meet me_

_And you will see that look in my eye._

_But for now I'm blinking and I don't know why._

_I'm a_

_Sophomore,_

_A sophomore,_

_A sophomore._

_No, no, no, no, no…_"

Finally breaking the gaze, Blaine scanned the room quickly. Everyone gave him reassuring smiles and gestures.

_My closet's exploded from the color blast,_

_A blast I'll have for you._

_My friends, they're noting all these colors clash,_

'_The Clash,' I like them too!_

The hunter cringed slightly at the thought. Before the latest sporting event Blaine attended to support Logan, Dwight had walked past his room and seen what looked like a demon attack from Blaine's closet. Fortunately, he'd seen Blaine emerge just before he poised himself to dive in and "rescue" him from the demons.

_My feelings are taking over,_

_I'm shaking for you._

_I can't wait 'till this is over,_

_Then I'll fall in love with you._

When it came to the short instrumental, Blaine just rocked out, and everyone was rocking out in their seats with him.

_I got a 'How ya doing, baby?' from you. _

_How I wish that I could say that too._

For a split second, all eyes were on Logan, who just shrugged and smiled.

_It's no wonder that you're underneath my skin._

_I haven't let you out since I let you in._

Once again, Blaine locked eyes with Logan. Even though the entire song was obviously for the blond, the brunet meant these lines especially.

_And I'm pretty sure that one day_

_You will leave me here alone to find someone new._

Breaking the gaze, Blaine lowered his eyes to his guitar, and turned around.

_And I'll be looking back, I'll be looking down_

_On the love attack, and turn around._

_I'll be looking back_

_On..._

Suddenly, he whipped back around to face everyone.

_A sophomore,_

_A sophomore,_

_A sophomore._

_No, no, no, no, no._

_A sophomore,_

_A sophomore,_

_A sophomore._

_No, no, no, no, no…_

As the song ended, every single person in the room stood up and applauded. The twins raced over and tackle-hugged him, everyone else joining in.

"Alright, alright," Mr. Harvey said over the commotion. He turned to Blaine, smiling, "Kudos to Blaine on the fantastic song."

Ms. Medel nodded in agreement, then good-naturedly said, "Now all of you… Get outta here! You're dismissed, go on!"

As all the boys raced out of the room, Logan took Blaine's hand and gently pulled him aside in the hallway.

"That song was amazing, Blaine," he smiled.

The shorter boy smiled back, "Really? Well, it _was_ written for you, after all… You knew that, right?"

"Oh, _really_? I never would've guessed from the way you kept looking at me," he grinned.

"Just wanted to make that clear," Blaine said, leaning back against the wall.

"It was. Especially the part about me 'leaving you to find someone new'?" the blond said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… It rhymed?"

"Number one, no it didn't," he rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "Number two, what makes you think I have any intention of letting you get away?"

"I don't know… It just seems like everyone leaves right when you need them," the dark haired boy shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere," Logan said under his breath, before kissing the Windsor.

* * *

><p>To this day, I'll never know if he was telling the truth. Only Logan knows the answer.<p>

Maybe he really did mean it, maybe he was lying.

For now, I'll just look back on two lovestruck sophomores. And look forward to two forever lovestruck juniors.


End file.
